Reflections
by ninja-chick-yuki
Summary: Raven gets in a fight. Raven leaves. Raven says NCY sucks at summurys, so read the story of I'll go all evil on you.You heard the girl. BBxRae


Disclaimer: don't own Beast boy. Don't own Raven. Don't own Starfire, Cyborg or Robin either. But I do own the _Dagger of Sicil_! Take that bitches!

* * *

Raven looked dully around the apartment.

'_No… not _the _apartment…_' She thought 'My _apartment.'_

The room was slightly depressing, to say the least. There was nothing on the bare walls to hide the cracks and there was not a single piece of furniture to be found. The carpet was stained from water leaks and smelled horribly of cabbage and mold.

"Azar… I wonder if he's still upset…"

She lay down on her back and watched the ceiling fan spin at a dizzying speed.

Upset. The word came nowhere close to describing the emotion she had censed. The look of fury in his eyes was enough to make even Rage, the four eyed demonic emotion in side of her, blanch in terror. Poor timid had been reduced to nothing more than a blubbering ball of dread.

What had they been arguing about again?

Raven did not know. She remembered he had said something, and in a sudden burst of anger, she had shoved him, hard, into the wall. He had stood up and pushed her back. Not expecting this, she had stumbled backwards, and fell to the floor. Had that been when she had kicked him in the shin? Yes… that had been it. He had given a howl of pain, and grabbed her wrist. Now _that _had hurt. Hell, it _still _hurt! She had tried to twist away, but his grip on her arm only tightened. She had screamed in pain then lashed out. Her long nails caught the flesh on his face, and gouged four deep gashes from his ear to the corner of his mouth. He has then given a cry of rage and lunged at her.

Had it not been for Robin and Cyborg holding him back, and Starfire restraining her, Raven was sure that they would have ripped each other to bits.

Robin had ordered them both to their rooms. She had stopped then. She went slack in the Tameranian's grip, knowing that fighting her was useless. Starfire had let her go and she had walked slowly from the room, her head low. She didn't even look back till she had reached the door, and when she did, she nearly cried, disgusted with herself.

He was fighting, tooth and claw to get to her. To rip her to shreds. The four scores on his face were bleeding badly.

She had hidden her communicator underneath her bed, and taped a note to her bedroom door, before sneaking downstairs and… ehem… _borrowing _some money. $74.89 to be exact. She had left without even saying good bye.

Raven rolled onto her stomach, a bit faint from watching the fan. She desperately wanted to go back to the tower. But she had said in her note, that she was leaving for a few weeks, to see Azarath.

She wondered sadly, if anyone had even noticed her absence. If they had, were they worried? Did they know that she had run away?

Probably not. She had left almost everything in her room, only taking with her, her civilian clothes, what little money she had saved up, and a few objects that she could not leave unattended, such as her meditation mirror.

"They don't need to know I'm not planning on coming back." She said, to no one in particular "Not yet. They'll figure it out soon enough…"

Sighing, she picked up the _Dagger of Sicil _(one of the dangerous artifacts that she had brought with her) and studied the girl reflected in the blade. The pail girl looked back at her, her large violet eyes sad. Raven disliked looking at her reflection.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" it asked.

"Of course I am." Raven retorted "I could have hurt him so much worse! It puts him in danger if I'm there. He and I never do anything but bicker, anyways."

"But you'll miss him." Her reflection said gravely.

Raven frowned at herself.

"I know I will. I'll miss them all. But, it's better than him being dead."

"You know there's no way you could have killed him. You…" Her reflection paused, re-thinking what she had been about to say "You and he are too close. He's the one who got you to open up. With out him, you would have never joined the titans, or defeated Trigon. He's the one who helped you get over Malchior…"

Raven shook her head violently, flinging violet lock of hair all over her face.

"I know! But…"

"No 'buts', dammit!" Her reflection cut her off rudely "He gave you his friendship! He made it so you always had someone to go to if you had a problem! He made it so you didn't have to be lonely anymore."

Raven sighed and ran she fingers through her tangled hair, absently.

"And yet, you're having a perfectly normal conversation with you own reflection."

Raven screamed in alarm and turned around. A green skinned young man stood in the doorway, his normally cheerful emerald eyes looking gloomy. Raven noted the bandages on his face.

"B…beast boy!" She stuttered. Subconsciously, she took a step away from him "How… I mean… what are you…?"

"I've been looking for you all night. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a seventeen year-old girl in a cape and black leotard, with purple hair, pail skin and a shakra! Honestly, Rae, do you know how many girls there are in this city with that description?" He joked.

"What do you want, Beast boy?"

His face fell slightly.

"Listen… Rae…" He took a step towards her. She stepped back. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Raven… I'm… I really didn't mean to… scare you or anything…"

"You just startled me. I didn't think you'd be able to find me here." She said, avoiding his eyes.

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. Rae. Raven, look at me…" he was almost pleading with her.

"I don't want to talk about that…"

His hands cupped her face, and turned her head forcing her to look him in the eye. She blushed at their proximity.

"Raven. Listen to me." He said, seriously "I'm really sorry. I was just so mad at you, I didn't think… I shouldn't have pushed you. I probably shouldn't have even annoyed you in the first place…"

He stroked her pail cheek with his thumb. She shuddered, but didn't pull away.

"God, Raven… I am so so so sorry. You shouldn't have to leave the tower, just because I screwed up. I was so scared when I read your note; I thought I was going to die…"

"It's my fault as much as it is yours. I was angry, and I let my demon side get the better of me."

"I think… that we both did. It's not your fault."

Beast boy pulled her into his chest, and hugged her tightly. She felt her face turn crimson.

"I missed you, Rae…"

She snaked her arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, too." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head, and then took a step back so he could look at her.

"Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: Okay… I think I was high when I wrote this… not plot what so ever.

Anyways, R&R critiques welcome. Flames accepted. Flame the story not the pairing… yada yada yada.


End file.
